Masked Feelings
by Claws-of-Darkness
Summary: This is a fanfic with WonderBat-(Wonder Woman x Batman)
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic dedicated to FRICING WONDERWOMAN X BATMAN BECAUSE THEY ARE MY OTP FOR LIFE!

reviews, please!

-Claws of Darkness

"Come out and fight like a man!" Sharp blue eyes scan the ruins of the city, searching. A flash of blue whizzes past. "Running away? Coward!" The beautiful dark-haired woman pulled a golden lasso from her waist, and whipped it over her head. It caught. Swinging the captive to the ground, she dropped down beside him. "Your murdering days are over!" Grasping a golden dagger inches from the unconscious man's chest, she felt a shadowy presence behind her. She sighed, her anger evaporating. "Batman."

"Wonder Woman."

"What brings you here?"

A million thoughts ran through her mind. Are you worried about me? Did you come here to help me? Were you watching me from afar? She bit her tongue, silently scolding herself. She knew that Bruce-Batman didn't harbor any special feelings towards her. He had confirmed it the night Circe had turned her into a pig. 'I don't need any more distractions.' She took in his well-built figure, face masked and cape flowing with the wind. What did she SEE in this arrogant, rude, man-

"Diana."

She peered up at him, lips twitching slightly. "Yes? Did you come to see if I would murder this criminal?" She kicked the captive with a heeled red boot, grimacing. "But don't worry. Although I dislike men in general, I have gotten better at containing my anger." She turned back to him, an eyebrow raised. "You didn't think I would kill him, did you?"

"Your dagger was quite close to piercing his chest."

Diana sighed. "Oh, lighten up! You know I wouldn't have killed him." She strutted away, feeling a bit annoyed. A bit rejected. For the man she loved thought of her as a ruthless murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wonder Woman to watch tower,"

"This is Wonder Woman, I'm on my way"

Soaring over city buildings at night was a great way to relieve worries. Wonder Woman smiled down at the brilliant lights, each home, each family. Family. The word tore holes in her heart. Her family, the Amazons, had exiled her. Forbidden her to return to the one home she had. Even the man she loved with all her heart, thought her to be a murderer. And after the incident in which she had been mind controlled by Roulette and nearly killed four of her team mates, she knew the entire League was wary of her. She didn't have a home left to go to. She glanced down at the citizens once again, feeling more envious than ever. Oh, what she would do to get someone to love her. To not be afraid, to accept her.

"bzzzz"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her intercom. "It's Diana. I'm nearly there."

"Where are you going princess?"

Diana froze midair. Eyes narrowing, she growled."Who are you?"

There was a deep chuckle. "Don't you recognize my voice? It's your beloved, on Themyscira."

Diana's eyes widened with realization. "No way." She pressed a finger to her Watchtower intercom. "J'ohn? It's Diana.."

To be continued

SORRY IF THIS IS SUPER CHEESY AND SHORT AND WHATNOT BUT WHATEVER


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, it's the author here :)

thanks for leaving reviews, I made sure to read them! So, a lot of people are saying that I should write more per chapter, which I'm going to say: I don't have that much time! So just remember that I have a life and can't be writing fanfics all day. Hope you understand!

\- Claws-of-Darkness

1/

"Hey, J'ohn? It's Diana. Listen... I can't make it to the mission."

There was a pause. "Is something the matter?"

Diana held her breath. "Uh,no.. But,.. J'ohn? If.. I don't make it back.. I want you to know it was a pleasure working along side you all. Thank you." She released her finger from the intercom, and took a deep breath. "Let's hope I make it back."

"Diana? Diana!" The Justice League stood watching Batman anxiously, as he slammed his fists on the control screen. It was silent, breaths held. "Calm down, Batman." J'ohn broke the silence, placing a hand on the dark knight's shoulder. "Diana is probably doing fine. She's Wonder Woman, a woman capable of many things."

2/

Batman gritted his teeth. "I'm not just going to risk guessing her safety." He jabbed a finger at a button. "Computer, locate Javelin 7."

"Located."

"I'm going."

"Wait, Bruce."

He turned, eyebrow raised at his comrades. "What? Don't think about stopping me, I'm not going to just watch a friend in danger-" He was silenced by a smirk from the Green Lantern. " What?"

"Friend or not, we all care about Diana. We're coming too, and don't you think about leaving us behind." Green Lantern grinned, and was joined by the rest of the League.

"If you even think of messing up this mission, or-"

"Enough talk already, Bats! What are we waiting for?"

3/

Diana eyed the bright ocean below her, fingers gripping the control stick of her jet. Themyscira. The one place she didn't want to be. Why here? She frowned at the glare of the water, and sighed. Exiled. From her own home. What would she say to her mother? That is- IF her mother was still there? Her heart skipped a beat, thinking of that terrifying possibility. What if HE already made a move? She shuddered, the glowing island of her home sparkling faintly across the horizon. Home sweet home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is finally, FINALLY here! I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, but I really hope that you enjoy this story!

-Chapter 4

A shimmering appears on the edge of the horizon, and Diana takes a quivering breath. The island of Themyscira was finally within sight. Home. At least, what was once home. The Javelin 7 makes a steady descent, tousling the sand below. Diana leaps from the jet, red heels padding softly on the sandy terrain. "Hello?" Her voice booms across the island, but there is no response. She takes a hesitant step forward, eyes cautiously scanning the area only to realize there is no one present. "Mother?" Her voice has become frantic now, and her steps quicken. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, but where were the Amazons? Diana's blood curdled. Something was terribly wrong, as if an unseen miasma had settled in place of Themyscira's inhabitants.

"Help..."

Diana's head whipped around. "Who's there?" Her pace quickens as she sprints towards the voice. Her steps take her to the other side of the island, where jagged cliffs rise high into the sky. She perches on top of the cliff and yells once more in desperation. "Hello?!"

"Down... here..."

Down... the cliff? Diana peers down the cliff into the vast forest looming below, and leaps down. "CRACK!" What was supposed to be the velvety foliage of the forest feels brittle and hard under her feet. As if...it were...bone? Diana's gaze slowly drops...and she lets out a blood-curdling scream that shakes the trees. It's an Amazon. But that's not all. They're everywhere. Limbs sprawled, lifeless eyes, mouths opened as if in mid-shriek. Diana steps across the dark-red pools, eyes filled with horror.

"Diana.."

A hand grabs Diana's foot, and she swivels her head around in surprise. It's an Amazon. "What happened here?"

"He came for you. He's got your mother." And with a shallow breath, her eyes roll back and her breathing stops. The Amazon is dead.

But before Diana can even process what is occurring, something cold and metallic is swung at her head, and everything goes black.


End file.
